Baby, Fly Away
by Silverythm
Summary: Just a short Songfic that wouldn't get out of my head


AN: Here's a short little something I churned out. It's not the best but I hope you don't mind. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I could only wish to own the series but alas, fate has thwarted my plan again. And all credit for the song goes to Corrinne May. She ROCKS my SOCKS!

* * *

**Baby Fly Away**

Sometimes when we love another dearly, we wish to spend each moment with them. But, when the time comes for us to choose, we let them go. We let them go, because we love them. Yet, because we love them, we wish we didn't have to let them go.

_When will you be home she asked,_

_As we watched the planes take off,_

"How long?" asked the girl as she held on to her love with all her might; hugging him as tightly as possible.

_We both know we have no clear answer,_

_To where my dreams may lead._

"I don't know," he whispered back, nuzzling her hair.

"Remember me," she pleaded.

"Always," he replied, giving her a gentle kiss.

The girl looked into her love's eyes, her own were misted over, the tears threatening to fall. He was leaving her, the first time in many years.

_She's watched me as I crawled and stumbled,_

_As a child, she was my world,_

He had always been with her; since day one, when his family moved into the house next to hers and their mothers had introduced. He was always there for her. Even if he never played tag with her, or colored with her; he was always there. He was there when her father left, when the nights became too dark and the thunder too loud. He was always there for her. Just like how she had always been there for him. When his mother died, when his father seemed to shun him in favor of his younger half-brother, she was always there for him.

_And now to let me go, I know she bleeds,_

_And yet she says to me_

The girl lay her head on his chest and focused on the calming beats of his heart. He was leaving, and it hurt but she knew it was for the best. He had been waiting so long, working so hard, just to get this one chance. The chance to fulfill his dream of becoming a lawyer at an international firm. She couldn't force him to give it up just of her. She couldn't and she wouldn't.

_You can fly so high, keep your gaze upon the sky,_

_I'll be praying every step along the way,_

_I love you, too much to make you stay,_

_Baby fly away. _

"I have to leave now," he urged.

"I know," she replied and she sniffed.

"It's not forever," he said, cupping her face in his hands, wiping off her tears with his thumb.

"I know."

"I'll see you again love."

"I know."

"Goodbye." And with that, he kissed her with as much passion as possible, engraving into that one kiss all the sadness he felt, all the love he had. Then, he looked at her once more before turning to leave.

She watched him walk away for a moment before running after him to hug him from the back. "I'll miss you. Goodbye love, I wish you all the best. Come home soon."

"I will" was his only reply.

_Autumn leaves fell into spring time and_

_Silver painted hair_

A few passed since the boy left, and yet he had yet to return. The seasons had come and gone but still there was no sign of the silver haired, amber eyed youth that held her heart. She had waited long for his return; but time could let her wait no longer.

_Daddy called one evening saying,_

"_We need you, please come back,"_

"Hello?"

"My dear son, I have grave news for you. She has fallen sick, and I fear it may be fatal… Hello? Hello? Say something? Are you there? Hello?"

The phone fell to the floor.

The last echo of a soft "no" was the only sound in the now empty apartment.

_When I saw her laying in her bed,_

_Fragile as a child,_

_Pale just like an angel taking flight,_

_I held her as I cried._

"Kagome, I'm here," whispered the boy as her took her hands into his own.

"Sesshoumaru?" coughed out the girl with a raspy breathe.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry…"

"Sh… it's okay, did you manage to get what you wanted?"

"No… I threw it away for something meaningless," confessed the boy, all the while still holding her hand.

"Don't say that. Your dreams are never worthless. Don't say that."

And for the rest of the night, the two lovers just held on to each other, praying for a miracle that never came.

"She's dead father. How could this happen. How could this happen!" yelled the boy at the doctors who had come in to murmur their condolences.

"Pathetic!"

_You can fly so high, keep your gaze upon the sky,_

_I'll be praying every step along the way,_

_I love you, too much to make you stay,_

_Baby fly away. _

"Your next patient is here to see you Dr. Taisho," announced his secretary as he knocked on his door.

"Send them in," he replied curtly, not even raising his head from the medical documents before him. Giving a sigh, his eyes softened when they landed on the photo frame on his desk. "Kagome"

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama!" chirped the adorable girl swiveling on the patients' seat.

"Good morning Rin, how are you today?" asked Sesshoumaru as he put down the photo frame.

"Oh! Who is that?" exclaimed Rin pointing towards the fame.

Sesshoumaru gave a wry smile as he held the photo frame tenderly. "She is the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"Rin thinks she is very pretty!"

"Yes, yes she is."

_I love you, too much to make you stay,_

_Baby fly away._

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm really sorry if that sucked but it was stuck in my head the whole of last night. Really, I'm very sorry if it sucked. Yes I know sess-san is WAY OOC but I prefer him and Kagome to Yash and Kagome so, yep. Please don't kill me. Eep. 


End file.
